


Lost In the Woods

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Harry thinks he has control, It's not really dom and sub but there are hints of it i guess, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Smut, Some Fluff, Sub Zayn, Top Harry, as always, but Zayn is in control, but not much tbh, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: Harry ducked his head into Zayn’s neck and kissed him, lightly dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin and licking over it. “Good thing I know how to get you to do whatever I want,” Harry whispered.Zayn closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as Harry slid his hand over Zayn’s boxers. “I’m not so sure you do,” Zayn teased.Or the one where Harry and Zayn have sex. That's it, that's the summary.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Lost In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what this is. I mean I do know, it's mostly porn with a little bit of plot. But _I don't know what this is_ , you know? My hatred for Frozen and my love of men calling each other feminine pet names really jumped out in this. I haven't written smut in a really long time so I'm sorry if it's terrible. Also, Zayn has blonde hair in this because I saw a picture of him on twitter with blonde hair and I mean, wow, need I say more?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

“Zayn!” Harry called into the large house as he set the grocery bags on the counter. “I’m home babes!” 

Harry didn’t expect Zayn to come running to the kitchen; Zayn detested putting away groceries but Harry was a little sad Zayn didn’t even pop his head in the kitchen. Once the groceries were put away, Harry washed his hands and walked to their laundry room and stripped of his clothes, except his boxers. 

Zayn gave a very compelling and thrilling speech on why Harry shouldn’t venture to the grocery store in the middle of the pandemic. _Harry, you’re famous. Fans aren’t going to be able to hold back. So many people are going to touch you and what if you get sick?_ Harry was going stir crazy though and he knew he was driving Zayn mad; Zayn stayed in his art room a little longer than normal these days. 

So Harry went to the store and promised Zayn he would immediately wash his hands, his clothes, and shower. Harry walked off to their bedroom, half expecting to see Zayn laying in bed taking his afternoon nap but the bedroom was empty. Harry couldn’t help but pout and he was more than tempted to go search for his partner but on the off chance he did come in contact with any new germs, he didn’t want to spread them to Zayn. Harry couldn’t bear the thought of Zayn getting sick. Harry shook his head as if to shake the thoughts from his mind. 

Once Harry finished his shower he put on a new pair of boxers and a white t-shirt before going off in search of Zayn. He finally found him in their music room; hovering over their piano and singing. He was wearing one of Harry’s sweaters and boxers, his hair was now blonde; Harry didn’t think he was at the grocery store long enough for Zayn to dye it. Harry didn’t recognize the song immediately and then it hit him.

_When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart?  
Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods  
North is south, right is left, when you're gone  
I'm the one who sees you home, but now I'm lost in the woods  
And I don't know what path you are on  
I'm lost in the woods_

It was from Frozen 2; Harry made him watch it a few weeks ago when they were slowly losing their minds. Neither of them particularly liked the movie but it killed two hours of their time.

_I never thought it was a question of whether  
Who am I, if I'm not your guy?  
Where am I, if we're not together forever?  
Now I know you're my true north, 'cause I am lost in the woods_

Harry walked into the room and gently put his hand on Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn jumped and stopped playing and looked up at Harry, a small smile growing on his lips.

“Hi babes, you’re back.”

Harry frowned and sat down on the piano bench with him. “Why are you singing that song?”

Zayn shrugged. “Stuck in my head.”

Harry frowned and cupped Zayn’s chin in his hands. “Baby, you don’t,” Harry frowned. “That’s not how you feel right? You don't feel lost with me, do you?"

Zayn shrugged. "I just like the song."

Harry caressed the sunflower tattoo on Zayn's neck and dropped his hand in his lap. "Nobody just likes a song from Frozen."

Zayn snorted and it made Harry feel good that he could still make Zayn laugh after all these years.

“Come on,” Harry smiled. “You know it’s true. Do you want me to start singing Let It Go?” Hary set his hands on the piano keys but Zayn laughed and pushed his hands off. “Now come on,” Harry bumped Zayn’s shoulder with his own. “Why are you singing it?”

Zayn sighed and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I remember feeling that way in the beginning, you know? You were so clearly the frontman of the band and I know we fought against that and you certainly didn’t do anything to cause it. It just happened and when I left the group,” Zayn closed his eyes, hating the memories of that horrid time. “I felt so lost without you. I didn’t think we were going to make it.”

“But we did,” Harry whispered. “We made it and here we are.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn smiled and removed his head from Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nosed Zayn’s neck before kissing it. “I like your hair.” 

“Yeah?” Zayn asked, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t know if you would or not but I got bored and you were gone for a long time.”

Harry rolled his eyes and ran his fingers down Zayn’s sides. “I wasn’t gone for that long.”

“You were,” Zayn giggled as he tried to push Harry’s hands away from his own. “Did you buy the whole store?”

Harry feigned being offended and stood up from the piano bench. “You would know if you would have helped to put away the groceries.”

Zayn laughed then glared at Harry who shrieked and ran from the room. Harry made it just outside their bedroom door when Zayn’s hand was pulling at Harry’s waist and pushing him into the wall. Harry let out a loud laugh, causing Zayn to smile as he pushed himself against Harry. 

“If someone would have listened to me and not gone to the store then I wouldn’t have had to ignore putting away the groceries.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, he put his hands on Zayn’s hipbones and pushed him until his back was hitting the opposite wall. Harry slotted himself in between Zayn’s legs and bit Zayn’s jaw lightly.

“I don’t know why I thought shacking up with you would mean you would actually help around the house,” Harry teased. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, his hands going under Harry’s shirt. “I don’t know why you thought that either.”

Harry ducked his head into Zayn’s neck and kissed him, lightly dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin and licking over it. “Good thing I know how to get you to do whatever I want,” Harry whispered. 

Zayn closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as Harry slid his hand over Zayn’s boxers. “I’m not so sure you do,” Zayn teased.

Harry squeezed Zayn’s hardening cock and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure about that, princess?” 

Zayn whimpered and hung his head against Harry’s shoulder. Harry tapped Zayn’s thighs and moved so he could pick Zayn up and carry him to their bed. He gently dropped Zayn on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his clothed body along the away.

“Have you been good?” Harry asked, his hands finding the hem of Zayn’s shirt.

“Yes,” Zayn breathed, hips moving so he could feel Harry against him.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Zayn sighed again. “Daddy.”

“That’s my good girl,” Harry praised as he slid Zayn’s shirt off of him.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him again. Their kiss was rushed and sloppy as Harry rubbed his hips against Zayn. Zayn cried out against Harry and clutched the fabric of Harry’s shirt. 

“Fuck,” Zayn gasped as Harry slid his hand into his boxers. “Daddy,” Zayn pleaded.

Zayn tugged Harry’s shirt off and immediately attached his lips to Harry’s collarbones causing Harry to thrust his hips against Zayn’s. Zayn moaned and bit Harry’s skin until it turned red and purple. Harry moved away from Zayn then, pulling Zayn’s boxers off than his own before climbing back on the bed and taking Zayn into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Zayn cried as he closed his eyes and arched his back. 

“Easy angel,” Harry put his hands on Zayn’s hips to hold him against the bed before wrapping his lips around Zayn’s pulsing and leaking member.

Zayn’s hands found their way into Harry’s hair as Harry bobbed his head up and down, hallowing his cheeks and taking all of Zayn’s length easily. 

“Close,” Zayn breathed. “‘M close.”

Harry sucked harder and slowly pulled his mouth off it Zayn’s cock with a pop causing Zayn to whine. Harry kissed the dark heart tattoo before kissing Zayn’s lips again. 

Harry brought his hand up to Zayn’s mouth. “Suck.”

Zayn did as he was told and maintained eye contact as he did so. Eventually, Harry pulled his hand out of Zayn’s mouth and found his hole. Zayn whimpered and moved around trying to get Harry’s finger inside him but Harry pulled away, shaking his head. 

“Do I need to tie you up, princess? Or are you going to be a good girl?”

“Good girl,” Zayn breathed. “I’m a good girl.”

Harry nodded and resumed teasing Zayn before slowing inserting a finger, then two and opening him up. Harry expertly found Zayn’s prostate and kissed away Zayn’s moans as he twisted and curled his fingers inside of him. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Zayn cried as Harry slid his hand out. “Daddy, please. I want you so bad, please.”

Harry moved so he was in front of Zayn and moved his legs open, Harry licked his lips at the sight Zayn spread open for him and leaned down and kissed Zayn tenderly and sweetly. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you, baby girl.”

Zayn whimpered as he lifted his head up to try and close the distance of their lips again. Harry kept a hand on Zayn’s thigh as he reached into their side table and grabbed a bottle of lube.

“I want to do it,” Zayn told Harry, taking the bottle away from him. 

Zayn squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and slid his hand up and down Harry’s cock, mixing it with his precum. Harry dipped his head back in the pleasure of Zayn’s hand wrapped around him before he gently removed it and aligned himself with Zayn’s hole. 

“Please,” Zayn whispered. 

Harry didn’t need any more affirmation, he slid into Zayn, bottoming out as Zayn writhed underneath him and moaned Harry’s name. Harry bent down and kissed Zan’s neck, jaw, and cheekbones. 

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Harry whispered as Zayn wrapped his leg around Harry’s waist. “Are you okay?” 

Zayn kissed Harry’s bare shoulder and nodded so Harry slowly started to move. It didn’t take long for either of them to find their rhythm and move against each other in the most pleasurable way. 

“Fuck babe,” Zayn moved his hand to his cock. “Please, can I touch myself?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “Wanna watch you.”

Before Harry could even finish his sentence Zayn wrapped his hand around himself and started pumping. He maintained eye contact, something he knew Harry loved, as he did so and called out Harry’s name. 

“I need to,” Zayn’s body shook. “Please, daddy, I’ve been good.”

“You’re my perfect girl,” Harry dipped down and captured Zayn’s lips in a heated, wet kiss. “My perfect sunflower, go on love.”

Zayn’s eyes fluttered shut as he came, calling out Harry’s name and his body shaking. Harry helped him through it, kissing his cheek and forehead where his new blonde hair was beginning to stick to it. Zayn opened his eyes, searching for Harry’s and smiled at him and puckered his lips for a kiss. Harry happily obliged before sitting up and wrapping his large hands around Zayn’s ankles as he thrust in and out of Zayn harder. 

“Come on,” Zayn encouraged. “Need your cum to fill me up.”

“ _Fuck_ princess,” Harry’s grip on Zayn’s ankles tightened as he came, his body shaking as he tried to catch his breath. 

Harry slowly and carefully pulled out of Zayn and climbed off the bed, nearly falling as he walked to the bathroom to grab a towel. He went back to the bedroom and cleaned Zayn up before himself. He dropped the towel by the end of the bed and climbed next to Zayn and kissed his bare shoulder. 

“Now you have to put away the groceries,” Harry grinned. “I just gave you great sex.”

Zayn laughed and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Babes, we both know that you already put the groceries away. No way you would have let them sit on the counter for this long but,” Zayn kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “Thanks for the great sex anyway.”

Zayn climbed out of bed, Harry whimpering after him. “Where are you going?” he frowned. 

Zayn slipped on a pair of boxers. “I’m going to see what you bought me.”

Harry pouted and got up as well. “How do you know I got you anything?”

Zayn walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Because you wouldn’t let your princess starve, would you?”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Of course not.”

Zayn grinned. “Come on then, daddy,” he winked. “Let’s go eat.”


End file.
